This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are a common source of fuel for a variety of applications. For example, oil and gas are often used to heat homes, to power vehicles, and to generate electrical power. Drilling and production systems are typically employed to access, extract, and otherwise harvest desired natural resources, such as oil and gas, from geological formations that are located below the surface of the earth. For example, in order to extract natural resources from a subterranean formation, a well may be drilled in the subterranean formation, and pipes (e.g., casing) may be installed in the well. The pipes are often cemented into place in the well, with cement between the pipes and cement between the pipes and the subterranean formation. To complete the well, the cement and one or more of the pipes may be perforated to establish fluid communication between the well and the subterranean formation. The cement and the pipes may block or prevent fluids (e.g., oil, gas, and/or hydrocarbons) from flowing from the subterranean formation through the well to the surface of the earth or to other subterranean formations. The ability or functionality of the cement and the pipes, as well as other components of the system, in blocking or preventing the flow of fluids from the subterranean formation to the surface and to other subterranean formations is often referred to as well integrity. Managing well integrity may increase the life of the well and may reduce operating costs of the well.